


Ice Packs and Streetlights

by Sillydodobird



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I honestly dont know i just had this idea stuck in my head for a long time, Most Of These Characters Are Just Mentioned - Freeform, Now that season 3 is out this is hella unrealistic for Robin but imma keep it up, Slightly injured characters, nothing graphic i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillydodobird/pseuds/Sillydodobird
Summary: Steve’s head hurts.It’s around 2 AM, the lights from the firetruck and the ambulance are not helping his headache, and he feels like he could fall over any second but he continues to keep his eye open while holding an ice pack against his back eye.Dustin is sitting in the ambulance getting his bruises and cuts treated. Lucas and Max are sitting on each side of Dustin and are excitedly explaining what happened while they were separated, Dustin listening and interjecting at the appropriate moments and slightly wincing when the EMT rubs some of the ointment into his cuts. Steve briefly wonders how they are going to explain their injuries to their families.-----------------------------------Or what happens after the finale fight.





	Ice Packs and Streetlights

**Author's Note:**

> I've had part of this written for literal months. I'm glad I finally got it out here!

Steve’s head hurts.

It’s around 2 AM, the lights from the firetruck and the ambulance are not helping his headache, and he feels like he could fall over any second but he continues to keep his eye open while holding an ice pack against his back eye. 

Dustin is sitting in the ambulance getting his bruises and cuts treated. Lucas and Max are sitting on each side of Dustin and are excitedly explaining what happened while they were separated, Dustin listening and interjecting at the appropriate moments and slightly wincing when the EMT rubs some of the ointment into his cuts. Steve briefly wonders how they are going to explain their injuries to their families.

He looks to his left and see’s the Byers family in the middle of a discussion. Ms. Byers looks like she doesn't want her two sons out of her sight anytime soon and honestly Steve doesn't blame her. 

In the other ambulance is a short curly haired superhero with dried blood running down her nose, Chief Hopper standing right beside her while looking like he desperately needs a smoke break but he refuses to let go of El’s small hand. 

Mike is talking with Nancy close by the ambulance, but Steve sees Mike continuously look over at El, as if to make sure she really is still here with all of them, with him.

_Nancy._

Thinking about Nancy used to be painful, a deep ache in Steve’s chest that refused to leave. He still loves Nancy and he thinks a part of him always will, but it’s a different type of love now. Platonic Love. Steve sees the way Nancy and Jonathan look at each other, and he wonders if Nancy ever looked at him the way she looks at Jonathan. Nancy appears to be truly happy with Jonathan. 

“-and Robin kicked it’s ass!” Dustin is dramatically telling Lucas and Max all about what they missed out on. 

Speaking of Robin, she’s sitting on the bench near the front entrance of the mall. Erica is slumped next to her dozing off. After all the supernatural shit that went down tonight, Steve is glad the 9 year old is getting some rest. 

Robin looks like she’s ready to join Erica when she glances up at Steve. She shoots him a small smile that he interprets as an invitation to come sit beside them.

Steve glances back towards Dustin, Max and Lucas one more time before pushing himself of the ambulance door he was leaning on. With every step his head throbs more and he feels as if he was hit by a bus.

Now that he’s closer to Robin he can see she has some bruises forming on her face and arms, her hair is frizzy and her eye makeup seems to be a bit more smudged than it normally is, but overall she looks a lot better off than Steve is. Steve has always know she was pretty but he’s never been more aware of her. He supposes its the pain med's the paramedic gave him and he shoves the fluttering feeling in his stomach down. 

“Ahoy.”

“Don’t start.” Steve grimaces while he sits down next to the sleeping Erica. His Ice pack is almost completely melted and he should go get another one but he doesn’t want to move for a while. He really doesn’t want to do much of anything for a while.

Robin chuckles a bit and shifts herself so she’s facing Steve, Erica shifts a tad bit to get comfortable again.

“Think we will still have to show up for our shifts tomorrow?” She jokes, knowing full well Scoops Ahoy was destroyed in the monster fight.

Steve cracks a smile, “Of course we will, it’s Buy One Get One Free Friday.” He glances up at the neon sign that is still glowing as bright as ever. It really does suck that most of the mall was destroyed, it was nice to have a new place to hangout. Not to mention Steve is going to have to go job hunting again.

His head doesn’t hurt as much anymore. He still feels like he could fall asleep any moment but at least his head isn’t throbbing.

They sit in silence for a moment, Steve looks towards her and it’s like all of the emotions that he’s been keeping behind a cool facade suddenly crack as he realizes that he has only know Robin for less than a month and she risked her life to help him and his kids. This was the third time that these kids could have died. His eyes get slightly misty and he has some trouble breathing. 

Steve is lost in these thoughts when he feels a soft touch to his shoulder.

“Are you okay though? Your face looks really messed up, well more than it normally is.” She teases but after working with her for a couple of weeks and fighting monsters together he can tell she is genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, this is nothing compared to last year.” Steve blurts out remembering fighting off demodogs and Billy Hargrove’s fist.

Robin lets out a brief startled noise, which Steve thinks is kinda cute, before she continues “This shit has happened before? Oh you are so going to tell me more about that later.”

“I’m sure Dustin will be happy to fill you in.”

Steve looks back towards the ambulance again and sees that the rest of the party has joined Dustin, Lucas and Max. Steve’s glad that no matter what happens the kids seem to always have each other to depend on. Steve hopes they never have to worry about losing each other ever again.

“Dustin’s a cool kid.” Robin says noticing where Steve is looking. “All of them are, even this little sassy one.” Gesturing towards Erica who is letting out small snores now.

“Yeah, they’re little shits but you learn to love em.” Steve feels a twinge of that fluttering feeling in his stomach. Steve feels sort of proud knowing that Robin likes the kids. 

Robin looks like she’s about to say something but she is interrupted by someone cleaning their throat.

It’s Nancy.

“Um hey, I just wanted to make sure you all were alright?” She asks both of them but Steve can tell she is using that as a conversation starter.

Steve looks over at Robin who is already looking at him. The kids are alive, Robin's alive, and Steve is alive. “Yeah I think we’re good. Are you alright?”

Nancy nods and tits her head back towards her boyfriend and his family, “Jonathan is taking Will, Mike and me to his house. Joyce called everyone and told them that the kids would be sleeping at Wills tonight. Do you think you could take Dustin, Lucas and Max there as well? Oh and Erica of course.” Nancy smiles while looking down at the still snoozing away little girl.

Steve already knew he was talking some of the kids home tonight, he’s been the personal chauffeur for them for the last few months. He is honestly happy he’s taking them to the Byers home, it puts his mind at ease knowing they are safely in the protection of Joyce and Hopper.

“Yeah I can do that.” His headache is mostly gone now anyways.

Nancy smiles more and looks to Robin, “Thanks for keeping them safe, I know how crazy this is.”

Robin let’s out a small smile and Steve wonders if she really is as cool with all of this as she seems to be. Robin always seems so cool and at ease with everything.

“It’s no problem, I knew Hawkins couldn’t have been as boring as it seemed.”

Both girls laugh a bit and Steve is glad that they are getting along well and that Nancy seems to approve of Robin.

Erica makes a noise and shifts again. Steve looks back towards the ambulance which is closing its doors. The party is now standing in a circle and seem to be ready to engage in a group hug any minute. 

“Alright, Well I’ll see you all later. Thanks again.” Nancy bends down to hug Steve, an action that doesn’t give him the butterflies that it used too. She waves to Robin and then turns away and heads back towards Jonathan, who is now talking with Miss Byers and Hopper.

Steve looks back towards Robin, “You ready to go home?”

Robin makes a small noise before saying “I can walk home it’s fine.” which honestly would be fine if it was not 2 AM and they did not just finish fighting monsters from The Upside Down.

Steve barks up a laugh and shakes his head “Yeah, no that’s not happening.” He would be damned if he let her walk home alone after tonight. 

Robin opens her mouth to retort but Dustin is running up towards them now.

“Are you guys ready to go?”

“Yeah lets go.” Steve stands up off the bench and is relieved that his muscles ache less now. “How are you feeling? I know your leg was bothering you.” 

“I’m fine.” Dustin says while looking up towards Steve “I’m not the one who took a monster punch to my face.” 

“Yeah and I did it to save your ass. Go get Lucas and Max, meet me by the car.” Dustin nods and runs back towards the party.

Steve reaches down and lifts Erica up into his arms, her head resting on Steve’s shoulder. He’s looks at Robin and she lets out a sigh and stands up as well.

“I can walk home, it’s fine.” She protests one last time.

Steve rolls his eyes, “Just get in the car.” Robin scrunches her nose, probably wanting to curse at him for telling her what to do, but she slowly starts walking towards his car.

Steve looks back towards the ruined mall and has to mentally remind himself that everything is okay right now. 

_‘The kids are alive, Robin is alive, and I’m alive. The rest of the problems can wait until tomorrow’_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It’s closer to 3 AM when Steve pulls his car into Robin’s driveway. Putting the car into park and vaguely wondering if Robin’s parents are worried about their daughter’s whereabouts. 

Robin is still somehow the definition of chill. Steve wishes he could remain as calm as she is, he feels like he’s already suffered three heart attacks tonight. 

“You okay?” Robin asks turning to face him. 

Steve looks into her eyes which are shining even brighter than they normally are thanks to the streetlight illuminating her face. Steve feels the air get knocked out of him for the second time tonight. 

He unconsciously looks down at her lips and suddenly he is moving before he even thinks about what he is doing. His hand reaching for hers and pulling her towards him and he has his lips are on hers. His mind finally catches up with him and suddenly all his confidence is gone and he is terrified she’s going to pull away and his heart is going to shatter all over again. 

_‘This is insane.’_

He’s about to pull away and apologize for being so stupid and then she starts to move her lips against his.

Kissing her simultaneously feels like he is falling off a cliff but also floating high above the ground. His hands are shaking partly from the adrenaline but he knows it’s mostly because he can’t believe this is actually happening. His body is on fire but he shivers from goosebumps. Her arms around his neck, her hands in his hair making it even more messy than it already is. Her tongue reaches out to touch his bottom lip and Steve swears he’s walking on air. 

_‘This is **insane**.’ _

His eyes stay closed even as she pulls away and rests her forehead against his. His face is hot and his hands are still attached to her waist afraid to move, afraid of ruining the moment. Afraid of opening his eyes and never being able to feel like this again. One of her hands moves from his hair down towards his chest. Her palm stops over his erratically beating heart and he lets out a shaky breath. 

“You okay?” She asks again her voice quiet but loud enough for him. 

With his eyes still closed, he nods and pulls her closer, tucking her head under his chin. They can figure out everything tomorrow, right now he is content to stay in his car just holding her in his arms.


End file.
